


Dog Days

by thedarkofnight84



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Gen, pov: dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkofnight84/pseuds/thedarkofnight84
Summary: Carl is cranky, he's not as young as he used to be, and now Dad and Papa brought home a new brother for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, it's silly and somewhat cracky but here it is.

For the longest time, it was just the two of us. Me and Dad. From the beginning, I've loved him so much. Even if he does leave me with Grandma and Grandpa for weeks on end, but it's okay, because they live in an awesome place with lots of open space to explore (and pee on) and lots of animals to chase (those birds are so much fun to chase). 

One time, he left for a really long time and I got a little worried that he might not come back. Grandma sometimes held up a rectangular thing in her hand, saying "It's Lee", and I could hear Dad, but I couldn't see or smell him, it was really odd. But he did come back, and this time he brought home a new human. I was a little hesitant at first, because the human was new and I couldn't understand a lot of the things he was saying (he talks in a funny way), but Dad and I showed him our home and the land and he was very nice to me. Dad and the new human spent a lot of time playing games in the bedroom, complete with laughter and loud noises that at first scared me but I got used to. The new human played fetch with me and rubbed my belly and I was really sad when he left. I think Dad was, too. He didn't laugh as much. But the new human kept coming back, thankfully, and Dad and I visited his home as well. His home is very different. There is not a lot of grass or land to run around in, sadly. It's small and you get in a weird box thing that makes me a little dizzy to get there, but when I first got there I found out that Papa - as I like to call him now - made a special area for me, complete with a big round bed. Perfect, considering my main hobby is lying in bed. And eating. I love my Papa, he makes me and Dad happy.

One day, my Dad brought home a sister for me. He called it a "birthday present for Richard", whatever that means. I'll be honest with you, I was not a happy pooch. My new sister was a bundle of energy and it took a lot of work to get her in that red bow around her neck. I got bored after awhile and decided to lay down with my chew toy. When Papa came home, he and Dad laughed and kissed and played with my new sister. They called me over, and I didn't really want to play with her, but I did. I could tell that Dad and Papa wanted me to be nice to her. The things I do for them... Soon, there was a new bed alongside mine.

Something bad happened. I don't know what, but my sister left after a while. She was nice and was pretty fun to play with at the park, I guess. One day she was here and the next she was gone. I could tell Dad and Papa were really upset about it, so I just went over to Papa and laid my head on his lap. I love them both, and don't want them to be sad.

Between you and me, I am not as young as I used to be. Sure, I still love to walk around the park (not run, I leave that to the young pups) and chase a squirrel if I feel particularly frisky that day. But I like my peace and quiet. Every once in a while, I go on a road trip for old times' sake. Just a few weeks ago, Dad and Grandpa took me to a fun place with lots of people. I enjoyed it a lot, but was sort of glad to go back home to Papa and my comfy bed. 

The other day, I was lying in bed minding my own business when Dad and Papa show up. WITH A NEW BROTHER. A. NEW. BROTHER. 

Now, I'm past the age of throwing hissy fits. But I just want some peace and quiet at my age! 

I think they call him "Anniversary Present" or "Pete", I can't tell. He's all black and has lots of energy, even when I DON'T WANT TO PLAY. 

It all comes down to love. I'm old, I know what I'm talking about. I remember when my Dad was all alone, with no other human and he seemed different. When my Dad and Papa sit on the sofa, arms curled around one another, whispering to each other, I feel so much love between them and for them and I want to make them happy in any way I can. So if I have to put up with this new brother of mine eating from my dog bowl (which is CLEARLY mine) or chewing on my ear just for fun, I will do it. 

 


End file.
